SpiderMan: Shattered Dimensions Aftermath
by Ability King KK
Summary: See how the Spider-Men handle life after the events of "Shattered Dimensions". Lastly, Ultimate Spider-Man!
1. Amazing

**KK: Hehe, it's time for my first foray into something other than Animé or Video Games.**

**Spider-Man Noir: Okay, but why am I here?**

**KK: 'Cause this will be a **_**Spider-Man**_** fic that takes place after **_**Shattered Dimensions **_**and shows how the Spider-Men deal with the aftermath of Tablet, but since I don't know much about your dimension, you won't be getting a one-shot.**

**Noir: And Amazing, 2099, and Ultimate will? Yeah, that sounds fair.**

**KK: Life's never fair and your sarcasm is duly noted. Anyway, on to the first one-shot, starring the original Spider-Man, the Amazing Spider-Man!**

**-:-**

After dropping off the villain known as Mysterio off at Ravencroft, our red and blue clad wall-crawling hero was swinging through the city, thinking back on the adventure he just partook in.

"Man, still can't get over the fact that there's other mes out there. Makes you wonder how many universes there really are out there," said Spider-Man to himself.

Still web-swinging, Spider-Man noticed something happening down below, thanks to his spider sense. Landing on a nearby rooftop, Spider-Man looked down to see a couple of burglars robbing a nearby jewelry store.

"You'd think they'd learn," sighed Spider-Man as he swung down to greet the wannabe robbers.

"Hehe, we're going to make a fortune on this job!" stated the scrawny looking burglar.

"Shut up! Let's just get the loot before someone finds us," said the more muscular burglar.

"A little too late for that, don't you think?" said Spider-Man as he made his appearance.

"It's Spider-Man!" yelled the first burglar.

"You maybe expecting Iron Fist?" questioned the wall crawler, shooting out his webbing to knock out the burglar with a web ball.

Seeing his partner taken down, the second burglar made a break for it and ran out of the building. He didn't get far though as he was knocked out due to a kick to the face. Spider-Man came out of the store with the first burglar tied up to see the other burglar knocked out as well and the one delivered the blow. He was surprised to see who it was.

"Cat?"

"Long time no see, Spider. How have things been?" asked the former cat burglar.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," said Spider-Man.

"I'll be the judge of that," said Black Cat, watching Spider-Man hang the two burglars from a nearby lamppost. The sound of police sirens could be heard in the distance and were coming closer.

"Fine. Follow me and I'll tell you about what happened."

The two took off to the rooftops and made their way to find a place where they couldn't be interrupted. Upon reaching such a spot, Spider-Man went on to tell Black Cat about the Tablet of Order and Chaos, the three other Spider-Men, and having to defeat Kraven, Sandman, Juggernaut, and Mysterio to get the fragments back.

"Wow. Who knew there were other universes out there?" said Black Cat, her eyes wide with surprise.

"I was just as surprised as you are, Felicia, when I first found out," said Spider-Man.

"I wonder if there's any other versions of me out there," said Felicia, her curiosity growing.

"Maybe. I never got the chance to actually ask the others about their worlds."

"If there are other Black Cats out there, do you think they have the same type of relationship with the Spider-Men as we do, Spider?" asked Black Cat, wrapping her arms around the Web Head and a smirk on her face.

"Well I…That is to say," stuttered Spider-Man, his eyes gone wide underneath his mask.

"Cat got your tongue, Spider?" questioned Black Cat as she lifted Peter's mask up so the lower half of his face was revealed.

"Felicia, I don't think this is a good idea…"

"You worry too much, Spider," said Felicia, rolling her eyes. "Besides, it's not like anything bad will happen."

Spider-Man was about to say more, but was cut off when Black Cat pressed her lips against his with great fever. Not able to resist or maybe even wanting to, Spider-Man returned the kiss. Soon came the need for air and the two released their lips from each other so they could get oxygen.

"Whoa…" panted Spider-Man.

"Glad you enjoyed it, Spider. Just like old times, huh?" smiled Black Cat.

"…I guess."

Felicia rolled her eyes again. "Come on, Peter. How about we go have some fun?"

Peter was about to answer when the sound of an alarm from nearby rang through the air. It didn't take long to find that it was another set of burglars trying to make it big. Peter turned back to Felicia.

"Mind taking a rain check?"

"I suppose," said Black Cat, letting out a sigh.

Spider-Man then took off on a web line, ready to take down the burglars. Black Cat let out another sigh.

"Well, at least I know he won't turn down my offer next time. At least I hope not."

Giving a smirk at the thought of the thing she and Peter could do, she took off into the night, ready and waiting for her next encounter with Spider-Man.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Noir: …Isn't my Amazing counterpart supposed to be with Mary Jane?**

**KK: Not really. If I'm right, and I probably am, **_**Shattered Dimensions**_** takes place after the 'One More Day' story arc. This make more sense as the next game, **_**Edge of Time**_**, features the villain Anti-Venom, who was introduced after 'One More Day'.**

**Noir: Makes sense, I guess.**

**KK: Indeed. Besides, Black Cat is definitely better for Spider-Man. Too bad the same can't be said for the Noir Universe.**

**Noir: I hate you. You know that right?**

**KK: The feeling is mutual. Anyways, the next one-shot will be in the 2099 Universe and will show how Miguel O'Hara is handling life now. Until then, this is KK signing off.**


	2. 2099

**KK: And we're back and as I said last time, this one will star Miguel O'Hara AKA Spider-Man 2099.**

**Noir: I still don't know why I can't have my own one-shot.**

**KK: I already told you, I know next to nothing about the Noir Universe as I have yet to actually read any comic of that series. Now no more lip from you about this.**

**Noir: Damn bastard.**

**KK: Don't make me lock you in a room with Spider-Man 1602.**

**Noir: Shutting up.**

**-:-**

New York, year 2099. Recently, this universe was in danger of being destroyed thanks to the Tablet of Order and Chaos. Luckily, the Spider-Man of this universe, who is currently chasing after one of the villains who use a fragment of the tablet, was able to stop the destruction.

"Try and catch me, Spider-Man!" laughed a demonic looking being as he flew through the air.

"Don't think I won't, Hobgoblin!"

Spider-Man, also known as Miguel O'Hara, was chasing down the Hobgoblin, who had recently escaped imprisonment and attacked innocent civilians to lure out Spider-Man. The two ended their little chase atop a large building.

"Hahahahaha! Poor little Spider-Man. He thinks he can beat me!"

"I beat you last time didn't I?"

"Grr, that was nothing but a fluke! Today is when I destroy you!"

Hobgoblin was about to fly towards Spider-Man to tackle him off the building when he was stopped short when his synthetic wings were ripped off his body.

"Whoa," said Miguel, as Hobgoblin wailed in agony. He then noticed that the wings were being held by long metal arms and was surprised to see whom the one who ripped them off. "Patel?"

"You? What are you doing?" demanded Hobgoblin. "Give me back my wings so I can destroy the arachnid!"

"I have business with Spider-Man, so be gone with you," said Serena as she held up a remote control.

With a press of the button on the remote control, surges of electricity coursed through Hobgoblin's body, making the insane demon scream in great pain. Being too much, Hobgoblin passed out. Surprised by all of this, Miguel turned to Serena.

"Any reason for you being here?" questioned Spider-Man, staying on guard.

"As I said, I have business with you. We should take this somewhere else though. The Public Eye is on their way," replied Patel.

He didn't really trust her, but Miguel was curious as to what she wanted so he followed her anyway, leaving the fallen Hobgoblin to be taken care of by the Public Eye. The two soon arrived at Alchemax, into Serena's old lab, making Miguel more nervous as to what Patel wanted.

"So what do you want, Patel?"

"I want answers."

"…What kind of answers?"

"I want to know what exactly happened recently. I remember finding a stone fragment and then everything was a blur."

'_This could be bad. If I tell her what happened, she might try and attack me. I could take her on.'_

Spider-Man went on to tell Serena about the fragment and what it did to her, making her go insane and power hungry. Though he couldn't see due to her goggles, Patel's eyes showed how unsettled she was by this information.

"I see. It is bad enough that I created that Hobgoblin creature, but to attack my colleagues? …I must thank you, Spider-Man, for stopping me."

That was surprising to Miguel. He didn't expect for one of his enemies to apologize for their actions. He had to get out of there before she tried anything.

"Uh, yeah, apology accepted. Look, I've got to get going so…yeah."

Spider-Man took off leaving the lab and swinging away, not noticing the smirk on Serena's face.

Later that night, Miguel was at his home relaxing, glad he didn't have to deal with any more villains that night. He was just about to go to bed when there was a sudden knock on the door. Raising an eyebrow, wondering who'd be by at this hour, he went and answered the door, not before putting on a pair of sunglasses to hide his red eyes, and was surprised to see Serena Patel, out of her costume, standing there.

"So Miguel O'Hara is Spider-Man. I never would've guessed that Alchemax's enemy was one of their own," said Serena with a smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about," mumbled Miguel, making sure to hide his fangs.

"Don't play games with me, O'Hara," said Serena, letting herself in, much to Miguel's annoyance. "I know that you are Spider-Man."

"And what makes you think that?"

Serena gave a small grin as she held up a small device. "I placed a small tracing device on you when you weren't paying attention and then followed you."

Miguel jumped back away from Serena. She may not have been in her Doctor Octopus costume, but that didn't mean she didn't have something to attack him with.

"What do you want?" growled Miguel, showing his fangs in a snarl.

Serena rolled her eyes at the man. "For someone who is supposedly intelligent, you are an idiot. I just want one thing from you and before you say anything, I have no intentions of telling anyone of your secret identity. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be a raving power hungry psycho."

"…What do you want?" repeated Miguel.

The woman before him gave a small smile and then walked over to him. She reached out her hands and caressed his face, making his eyes widen at the suggestion.

"I just want to show you my thanks."

Miguel became even more surprised when Serena started to pull him towards the bedroom. The icing on the cake though was that he actually believed that she was serious with her words. Regardless, he'd still be on guard…even when having the wild night he was about to endure in the bedroom.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Noir: Please tell me you're not serious.**

**KK: What?**

**Noir: Spider-Man and Doctor Octopus? They're enemies!**

**KK: So are Daredevil and Bullseye, but the Noir versions got it on.**

**Noir: And look how that turned out. Besides, doesn't Miguel already have a wife named Xina?**

**KK: One, as said, Serena went crazy due to the Tablet, so there's a chance she could become and ally if they ever decide to bring her back. And two, this 2099 Universe takes place when the Timestorm 2009-2099 happened. So Miguel is still single.**

**Noir: How would you know that?**

**KK: Simple. Scorpion 2099, who was introduced in the Timestorm story line, was a boss. Scorpion 2099 is better known as Kron Stone, who in the original 2099 series was known as Venom 2099. Venom 2099 doesn't exist in the newer 2099 Universe.**

**Noir: …**

**KK: Well since Spidey Noir here is speechless, I'll close this one-shot by saying that the next one will be the last one and will star Ultimate Spider-Man. So read, review, enjoy, and see you next time.**


	3. Ultimate

**KK: Time for the final entry of 'Shattered Dimensions Aftermath'.**

**Noir: 'Bout time.**

**KK: And to help us, we've got two special guests.**

**Noir: What?**

**Deadpool: Hey, am I getting paid for this.**

**Ultimate Deadpool: Yeah, I want to get paid two!**

**Noir: …You've got to be kidding me.**

**KK: Ladies and gents, Deadpool of the Amazing Universe, also known as the Marvel Mainstream, and Ultimate Deadpool.**

**Deadpool: *looks at U. Deadpool* Whose this handsome guy?**

**U. Deadpool: Right back at you!**

**Deadpool: hey, doesn't Nolan North voice you?**

**U. Deadpool: Yup!**

**Deadpool: Me too! Though John Kassir voiced me beforehand.**

**U. Deadpool: Wasn't he the dad on **_**Rocket Power**_**?**

**Deadpool: Yup!**

**Noir: …What the hell are they talking about?**

**KK: Deadpool stuff. Anyway, let's get started! Onward to the Ultimate Universe!**

**-:-**

"Hurry up with those bags, you idiot!"

"Ah shut up! If you'd actually help we could get the hell out of here!"

The sounds of alarms rang through the air as two costumed villains were in the middle of robbing a bank. Unfortunately for them though, they weren't really respectable villains like their counterparts in the Amazing Universe and we're about to see why with the arrival of everyone's friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.

"Well, well, if it isn't my old friends Herman and Fred. Can't stay out of trouble, can you guys?"

"Spider-Man!"

Herman and Fred, also known as Shocker and Boomerang respectively, barely had any chance to do anything as the now red and blue clad teen superhero tied them up with webbing and hanging them from the ceiling.

"Now you two behave and wait for the police to arrive so they can take you to your comfy cells back at jail."

Shocker and Boomerang yelled out curses as Spider-Man swung away on his web line. The young hero made his way back home where he was originally heading to before he had to take on the would be villains. Quickly changing out of his costume, Peter Parker walked the rest of the way. He didn't get far as a body collided into him and made him almost loose his balance. He looked over his shoulder to see who it was and smiled at the familiar girl.

"Hey, Petey!" greeted the girl, known as Kitty Pryde.

"Hey, Kitty. How have you been? We haven't talked in a while."

"I should be asking you the same thing! I saw you take on Deadpool on TV!"

"Y-You saw that?"

"Yeah! I didn't think he'd come back from the dead, let alone make a TV show. What happened to him and since when could he make clones of himself? Also, why were you wearing the Black Suit again?"

"I have no idea why he went insane, but as to how he got cloning powers, he got that from the Tablet of Order and Chaos."

"The what?"

Peter explained to Kitty about how he met three other Spider-Men from different universes and how the four of them had to retrieve fragments that had unlimited power and who he had to fight to get those fragments back. Kitty shivered at thought of Peter having to fight a monster like Carnage. Peter then explained how he was given the Black Suit again from an elderly woman known as Madame Web, who was the one to call the Spider-Men together.

"That's pretty much it," said Peter.

"I'm just glad you're okay," said Kitty as she hugged the boy.

"It'll take more then that to take me down," stated Peter with a grin. "Hey, Kitty? I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie with me later?"

Kitty let out a few giggles at how nervous he was. "I'd love to, Petey."

"Great!" exclaimed Pete. "I'll pick you up tonight?"

"Okay. See tonight, Petey!"

Bidding each other good-bye, the two teens went their separate ways, looking forward to tonight.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**KK: …I feel as if this one could've been better and longer.**

**Noir: Do you have something against Mary Jane being with Spider-Man or something?**

**U. Deadpool: If anything, Marvel would be the one against Mary Jane being with Spider-Man.**

**Deadpool: Yeah! In the Amazing Universe, they have Mephisto "annul" Spider-Man and Mary Jane's marriage; Mary Jane doesn't exist in the 2099 Universe…**

**U. Deadpool: And in the Ultimate Universe, Mary Jane is the Demogoblin, while little Spider-Man is with Kitty Pryde of the X-Men!**

**KK: The Deadpools speak the truth. You should be careful, Noir, as Marvel might do something to your universe's Mary Jane.**

**Noir: …Son of a bitch.**

**KK: So ends this little fic. We hope you all enjoyed reading it.**

**Deadpool and U. Deadpool: We know we did!**

**KK: So long!**


End file.
